Conventionally, a rotational electric machine integrally having a motor and a controller for controlling energization to a winding wire of the motor has been used. For example, a Patent Literature (JP 2011-10408 A) discloses a rotational electric motor having (i) a plate that covers one end of a motor case having a cylindrical shape, and (ii) a controller that is disposed on a side of the plate opposite to the motor case. In the rotational electric machine of the Patent Literature, the winding wire and the controller are electrically connected to each other through a wire extending portion. The wire extending portion is inserted into an insert hole formed in the plate that covers the one end of the motor case.
According to the study by inventors of the present disclosure, in the rotational electric machine of the Patent Literature, one end of the wire extending portion opposite to the winding wire is connected to a substrate of the controller on a side of the substrate close to the plate (i.e., a side facing the plate). Thus, a work space to connect the wire extending portion to the controller is needed on the side of the substrate close to the plate. Accordingly, the size of the rotational electric machine including the controller may be increased.
Further, in the rotational electric machine of the Patent Literature, sputtering, a solder ball or the like, which is generated when electrically connecting the wire extending portion to the controller, may adhere to components on the side of the substrate close to the plate inside the rotational electric machine. Hence, it may be difficult to remove metallic foreign matters, such as sputtering or solder balls. As a result, a short circuit fault may occur inside the rotational electric machine.
Furthermore, a plurality of insert holes are formed in the plate, and the wire extending portions are inserted into the respective insert holes. Thus, the wire extending portions are electrically connected to the controller at plural positions on the controller in a circumferential direction of the plate. As such, the above-mentioned disadvantages may be prominently exhibited, and the number of steps for forming the insert holes in the plate and for electrically connecting the wire extending portion to the controller may be increased. Further, the risk of entry of a foreign matter into the motor case through the insert holes may be also increased.